


aren't you... a damsel in distress?

by jennycaakes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Halloween, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: Nursey tells Dex to go as Hercules for Halloween. He doesn't expect Dex to actually go for it.





	aren't you... a damsel in distress?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofhobbitsandwomen (litvirg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litvirg/gifts).



> just goofing around. happy halloween!

When Nursey suggested at the start of the semester that Dex go as Hercules for Halloween, he didn’t expect it to actually happen.

They’d been sitting in the library and it was still stupid hot out for the beginning of the year. Dex had brought his flannel with him but it was stubbornly piled on the table, and the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing hugged his biceps in ways that kept Nursey from getting any of his work done. Earlier that day he’d come home to Dex cleaning their room with Disney blasting in the background, and though he’d fumbled and turned red when Nursey walked in on him, it was nice to see that side of him.

So he was thinking about Disney and staring at Dex’s arms and Dex was already a redhead so the train of thought was honestly pretty easy to follow in his head.

“You have any Halloween ideas yet?” Nursey had asked.

Dex, hunched over his computer, barely glanced up at him. “It’s mid-August, Derek.”

“That’s not a _no_.”

“No, I don’t have any ideas for Halloween yet,” Dex answered.

“You should be Hercules,” he said. “Retire your Weasley sweater this year.”

“I only wore that _once_ ,” Dex said. “And it wasn’t even for Halloween.”

Chowder laughed. “I love it,” he agreed. “We could all do it!” Dex rolled his eyes, typing away. “You could be Aladdin,” Chowder told Nursey. “And I could be Shang! It’s like, semi-group theme without it being too groupy. Could probably get Cait in on it too.”

Nursey hummed in agreement. “That would be fun,” he said.

Dex went back to work with no comment but Nursey and Chowder ribbed off of each other for Halloween ideas just because they could.

A lot has changed since then.

Still, Dex is wearing a Hercules costume.

And not like, scrawny wimpy Hercules before he starts training to be a god, but rather demigod Hercules. Even though he's never showing them off, Dex has  _insane_ arms. They're big and strong. And his calves are super toned. And it's way too cold for him to be showing off this much of his pale skin but Dex is wearing a toga that shows off his body in all the right ways. Instead of some sandals Dex is wearing his old Chacos, and someone (Ford, probably) has helped him with his hair so it's soft and flowy. 

It is way too much for Nursey. 

“Stop staring,” Chowder comments beside him.

“Dude!” Nursey rushes toward the bottom of the staircase where Dex is descending, already turning red. “You didn’t tell me you were gonna be Hercules!”

“I told you I was doing what we talked about,” Dex mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. “Chowder’s Shang. You’re Aladdin. Why would I not be Hercules?”

“I don’t know!”

Chowder high fives Dex with a grin. “Looking ‘Swawesome,” he says.

It’s their Halloween Kegster and it’s going to be incredible, Nursey already knows.

A lot of the old inner circle can’t make it back but Ollie and Wicks got Shitty to send them a special version of his Halloween tub juice and Bitty’s decorated the place so it’s somehow both spooky and homey all at once and Dex looks _so good_. After some easy mingling Dex heads for the kitchen and Nursey follows close behind, feet practically stepping on his heels. His arms are still folded over his chest and his shoulders are super red against the white of his toga. Nursey reaches out, his hand firm against Dex’s hip, and tugs him to a stop.

“I look stupid,” Dex says as he spins to face Nursey.

“No you don’t.”

“Is it bad?” he asks.

Nursey glances over his shoulder before taking a step closer. “ _No_ , Dex,” he answers softly. “You look good. You’re one hot Hercules.”

Of course that makes Dex’s face burn harder. “You’re annoying,” he says. He turns away from the conversation as Nursey laughs and snags some candy from the counter. “I could’ve been like. Peter Pan. He wears more clothes and also has red hair.”

"Next year." Dex groans. “You’ve got a good body, Poindexter, show it off.”

“We can’t all be—“ he gestures vaguely to Nursey in his Aladdin costume, chest bare under a loose vest and some flowing pants. “Confident like you.” Dex rips open his KitKat and bites off a hunk without breaking it into pieces. “Stupid.”

“I can’t believe you just bit into your KitKat like that.”

Dex huffs. “For the love of God…”

He marches away as Nursey laughs again.

They get some group photos later. Farmer came as Belle and a few of her volleyball friends dressed up too so they’ve got a whole Disney thing going. Dex eases into his skin a bit and after a few drinks he’s warm, arms at his side, laughing loudly with his friends.

Nursey still can’t stop staring at him.

He's about to interrupt whatever conversation Dex is having with Bitty with some smooth line that is more likely stupid than it is wooing when a girl dressed as Jasmine steps into his view. "Whoa," Nursey says, caught off-guard and reaching out for her. "Do you trust me?"

It takes the girl a second to figure out that he's Aladdin, and when she does the grin that finds her face is insane. "I've been looking for an Aladdin all night!" she cheers.

They take a selfie together and then Nursey leads her into the kitchen so they can do shots together before her friends come and take her back. He snags more candy while he's there, making sure to grab a KitKat for Dex, before he returns to the party. Nursey makes his rounds and greets different groups of people before he settles back against the wall, taking it all in. It's crazy to him that he's a junior already. This is his second to last Halloween party as a member of current SMH. One day he'll be like everyone else, too old to come back to Samwell for parties. 

"So if I started singing A Whole New World," Girl Dressed Like Jasmine says suddenly, leaning back against the wall like maybe she's been looking for him, "could you duet?"

"Are you asking me if I know the classic lyrics to A Whole New World or if I have a decent singing voice?" Nursey asks, turning to face her. "Because the answer to both is yes."

She smiles in a way that Nursey knows is dangerous but he doesn't move fast enough because soon she's in his space taking the orange plastic cup out of his hand.

"And if I asked you to get out of here with me?" she pushes. "Why don't we go on that magic carpet ride, Aladdin?" 

Nursey carefully takes the plastic cup back from her. "No one to tell us no?" he offers.

"Or where to go," she agrees with a grin.

Nursey smiles, ducking his head a little. "A fantastic offer," he tells her. "But I can't. Sorry, Princess." Jasmine Girl's smile fades a little, but she nods and takes a quick step back. "Maybe we can duet later?" he offers. 

She manages a laugh and disappears without further comment while Nursey leans back against the wall. He hasn't even made a full scan of the room before someone settles in beside him again. 

"Damsel in distress?" Dex asks. "Or was she just flirting?"

"That was my wife," Nursey returns, his smile returning full force. Dex lounges back against the wall with ease and Nursey's eyes trail his body another time. "But she was just flirting. Here." He digs into his poofy pants and pulls out a KitKat for Dex. "Don't bite into this one like a sociopath." 

Dex rolls his eyes, unwraps the candy, and bites into it like a sociopath.

Something inside of Nursey bubbles up that he can't explain and he reaches out in a rush. He grabs Dex’s wrist and tugs him down the hallway to a closet.

“Oh—Nurse,” Dex huffs out the words between swallowing his bite, following after Nursey without protest. “What are you—!“ The door shuts and Nursey turns to him, hands settling on Dex’s hips like they’ve been aching to do since he first saw him. “You’re so fucking dramatic,” Dex says with a laugh as Nursey leans in.

“No wonder you wouldn’t show me your costume,” Nursey murmurs after they kiss. He tastes like chocolate and rum. The two of them, it’s still new. Navigating being roommates and being d-men partners and maybe also being boyfriends is complicated and hard, so they’re keeping it quiet while they figure it out. Did Dex really expect Nursey would be able to keep his hands off of him? “You look so fucking good,” he exhales.

Dex’s hands follow the same path as Nursey’s—first on Nursey’s hips, then slowly snaking up his bare back. “I didn’t have a lot of outfit options,” Dex says. “You, however, could’ve worn Aladdin’s like—royal outfit. Or something. You’re shirtless for fun.”

“I’m shirtless because I like to look good for you,” Nursey returns.

“ _Dramatic_ ,” Dex repeats, but he kisses Nursey again anyway. “We shouldn’t stay in here too long,” Dex tells him quietly. Chowder and Farmer know they’re a thing but Bitty has an eye for this shit and Dex is probably right. But Nursey does’t want to leave, not yet.

“Can you wear your hair like this more often?” he asks.

Dex scoffs. “Absolutely not. I’m past my usual trim because Ford said I needed more _flow_ which—“

“It looks so good, Dex.”

“—is so stupid because I look—“

“ _So good_ ,” Nursey interrupts again. Dex huffs. He’s always huffing, like he doesn’t know how to handle it when Nursey compliments him. He’s still pink which Nursey is happy to blame on alcohol instead of embarrassment to spare him but it’s so cute, Dex is _so cute_ that Nursey can’t stop smiling. “I’m serious, Will. I’m obsessed with you.”

Dex rolls his eyes but kisses Nursey again. He frames Nursey’s face with careful fingers, soft against Nursey’s cheeks. “Thank you,” he finally murmurs. "You look good, too."

Nursey grins. "Sorry about Jasmine." 

Dex snorts. "I didn't expect people to stop flirting with you, Nursey. I mean, look at you." Dex leans back so he can appraise Nursey, too. Eyes easing down Nursey's bare chest slowly, lingering before they shift back up. It warms Nursey in a way that makes him want to whisk Dex upstairs to their room and lock the door. "What time is this over?" Dex asks, maybe somewhere in the same vein of thoughts. 

Nursey laughs and tugs him back in. 

They can rejoin the party later. 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta bite into a kitkat yanno? happy halloween !!!


End file.
